


A Lady Doesn't Swear

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Series: AU's galore [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluffyfest, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy didn't know she was heir to the throne of Asgaurdia. She didn't know how to be a princess, how to address her subjects, or deal with the fact she had to be coached on etiquette. She could fucking take care of herself, thanks. (Maybe not...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady Doesn't Swear

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really bored and decided to look up some AU ideas on tumblr...and found a master list...so there will probably be more to come.
> 
> Un beta's so I'm very sorry.

It was too early, Darcy decided. Anytime on a weekend  _before_ 9:00 was early, but apparently whoever was at her door (ringing it _constantly_ ) didn't give two shits about her beauty rest. So, she decided, it was best to answer the door with her worst scowl and a middle finger in the face of whoever it was.

That turned out to be a very bad idea.

"Miss Lewis?" a man in a very official black suit asked her; sunglasses concealing his eyes with his arms folded in front of him.

Darcy too a deep breath and slowly retracted her middle finger. "That's me," she tried to say evenly, but the words came out rushed. She tried to stand taller, but she only stood at 5'3", whereas the man before her was  _at least_ six foot. 

"I'm going to have to ask you to get changed and come with us," he said, motioning to the other two black suited men behind her.

Darcy panicked, flashing back to every single bad thing she had done in her life, replying with a frantic, "Whatever you think I did, I didn't, bud."

The man before cracked a tiny smile, but quickly returned to his blank expression, "You're not in trouble, miss, but we do highly recommend you join us." Noticing the large guns that hung from their belts and their toned muscles, Darcy made a fast decision.

"Right...I'll go get changed..." she said, carefully closing the door and rushing to her room.  _Shit_. In two minutes, she had put her hair up, brushed her teeth and changed out of her ragged pjs and into the nicest pair of jeans she owned. If she was getting kidnapped, hell, she was doing it comfortably. 

"This way, Miss Lewis," the man said as he motioned for her to follow the two other goons to the elevator.  _I know my own damn apartment complex_ , she though as she hesitantly followed them. They rode the elevator down, and for the umpteenth time Darcy wished she could afford a place in the nicer area of town, because whoever was supposed to be running the front of the building was absent, and that meant that three strange men escorting her wouldn't raise any red flags. When they reached the sidewalk, she was surprised when the first goon motioned to a limo parked out front. Who brings a limo to this side of town? And why capture a grad student?

Her suspicion grew even more as a very tall, very broad, man stepped out, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Darcy Lewis?" He asked, offering his hand.

"The one and only..." she replied, slowly grasping his (huge) hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Steven Rogerson, and we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

An hour later, she was flying to Asgaurdia, with little to no information on how the hell she was a princess. The only thing she really understood was that she was the great-granddaughter of the Great Odin II, and therefore had the exclusive right to the throne. Oh, and she had to learn how to be a princess....a fucking princess.

"Miss Lewis, I know you don't want me here, but please,  _stop cursing_! A princess doesn't not cure!" Steven sighed, putting a palm to his face. Darcy was being measured by various other women, apparently for her first formal meeting with the country.

"I don't give a fuck what you think, Steven, I'm tired, hungry, confused, and really angry at the fact I was lied to my whole life. Now I'm a  _princess_??" she yelled, startling the various women.

"I tried explaining to you everything you need to know. As for the hunger....we can get Lady Jane over here to fetch you a snack."

Another five minutes later Darcy was happily chatting away to her lady-in waiting, Jane. She was a kind and calm girl, with a 100-watt smile and a fierce determination. Darcy had no idea how to be a princess, but she did know that maybe... _maybe_...she would be just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what did you think? I might add to this, sorry for the shortness! <3


End file.
